Caught Looking
by JaneJive
Summary: Shortly after arriving on the shores of Neverland Emma and Hook find themselves caught in a net in a precarious position. M for future chapters if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you Tamara was trouble from the start and you all just said I was jealous! Now she has my son and Neal is dead!"

Standing on the shores of Neverland Emma finally let her frustration boil over and explode. Tension began to build the moment the oddball crew had come through the portal on the other side, aboard the Jolly Rodger manned by an unlikely captain. The obvious animosity between good and evil was bad enough without the desperation on both sides. Find Henry, it was their joint mission and their own contempt for each other came second. That was until they hit land, two days after Tamara and Greg took the young boy and with no sleep, no caffeine and no hope in sight it had all become too much.

"And we're so sorry Emma" said Snow in her usual loving - yet slightly condescending – mother way.

"Sorry won't bring either of them back" finished Emma dejectedly before storming off into the surrounding forest.

It wasn't really their fault, she knew as much, if anything Emma blamed herself. There must have been something she could have done differently, been more adamant that Tamara was bad news, kept a closer eye on her son, left Story Brooke with him the moment she believed in the curse and knew how dangerous the residents of their town could be. But she hadn't, she'd stayed because some small part of her held out hope that things would be different, that she'd get to keep this family, after all didn't she deserve something that would never leave, after all the families that had?

By the time her heart had stopped drumming loudly in her ears and the cloud of anger cleared from her vision Emma had marched much further into the forest than she had planned, much further than was safe. Suddenly the trees seemed ominous, the silence of the wildlife, eerie.

"Great Emma, fantastic." She scolded herself, turning around so many times she forgot which way she'd come.

"Not much of a navigator are we lass"

Jumping slightly she turned around before rolling her eyes at his casual lean against a nearby tree, that familiar stance, one ankle crossed over the other, languidly examining the tip of his hook as though it held some great fascination for him.

"Leave me alone Hook" she said as she turned back around, not sure which way to go but positive she didn't want to carry on any sort of conversation with the Pirate.

In the two days they'd spent on the ship he'd mostly kept his distance, only once placing a glass of rum at her feet as she sat bent over a map of Neverland lit only by the stars in the night sky. If she'd bothered to spare his actions even an ounce of her attention she may have realised he was afraid, able to see straight through her mask of calm and collected saviour, to the despair underneath. Perhaps her thought she'd blame him, throw him overboard or drive him through with a broadsword, worse yet, chain him to something and leave him behind again, not that he didn't deserve it. Running away with that bean, inadvertently getting the boy kidnapped and dragged to this godforsaken hell. He kept his distance because he didn't want to hear the words come out of her mouth. This is your fault.

"Wish I could lass, but I've surrendered my services to you and this little rescue mission and that includes stopping you from making daft decisions…"

She turned at that, mad that he dare call her daft after all the stupid crap he'd pulled since she met him. She hadn't however, known how close he was and came chest to chest with the insufferable man who preceded to wrap his hook around her wrist and pull her even closer.

"Unless you fancy a bit of rough and tumble" he finished, raising an eyebrow in that cocksure way she'd become accustomed to in his presence.

"This isn't a joke Hook"

"I know" he deadpanned, suddenly matching her serious expression in a way that made her very uncomfortable, especially at this close proximity.

"But if you want to find your son you have to be smart. I know these lands, I can guide us where we need to go but you must not underestimate the danger we are all in"

Emma couldn't raise her eyes to meet his, she felt as though he'd see straight through them, like Peter Pan hovering by an open window. Taking another step back she sought the comfort of distance and darkness between the trees, just five minutes of solitude and she could get her bearings, find her breath again. But he stepped forward as she tried to escape and matched her stride as she continued to back away.

"Emma" he pleaded, lowering his head to try and catch her eyes. It was becoming almost comical, their backwards three legged race and she felt the air lightening as though she could laugh at any moment until something snapped beneath her foot and then suddenly the ground was swept out from under them.

"Aaah! What the hell!" she yelled now ten foot in the air, trapped in a net much like the one David had used so long ago, only this time the princess was a little more cramped, one leg precariously placed on either side of a pirates hips.

"The Lost Boys" Hook almost Growled, beginning to get his bearings back whilst Emma struggled to put some distance between them in the net, unsuccessfully.

"Uh, Emma, there's not enough room for…"

"Shut up I am trying to get us out of here"

"All the same love I don't think…"

She shot him a pointed look and he raised his hands defensively, only then realising they had previously been on her hips.

"Mary Margaret!" she yelled, exasperated, before Hook placed a firm hand over her mouth, her lips tingling at the sensation.

"You'll alert our captors to their bounty" he whispered and after a seconds deliberation she rolled her eyes, sighed and continued her struggle, wiggling her hips from side to side and tugging on the ropes above her.

"If you keep that up one of us is going to get impaled"

"Then keep it away from me" she huffed.

"Kind of difficult when you're sitting on it" he replied with a hint of a smirk and she leaned back slightly to look at his hooked hand where it rested on her hip, then back to his eyes.

"Wha…"

Shifting his position beneath her she finally felt the appendage he referred to rub hard against her core sending shivers up her spine and spreading goose bumps across her bare arms and across her chest where a slight heave of breast could be seen beneath a white tank top.

"Perhaps it's not too late to turn this situation around" he added, waggling his eyebrows lecherously.

"I have a gun" she replied as his only thumb, that had previously been making circles on the bare flesh at her hip, made contact with the leather of her holster.

"That you do Swan"

And as quickly as his arms had found her, they retreated.

"So if we can't yell and I can't move, what exactly do you suggest?" she huffed impatiently, looking anywhere besides his eyes. Eyes she could feel scanning over every bare inch of her. That was the worst thing about her new found shyness around the pirate; he took every opportunity he could to look at her.

And not just look. Penetrate. Cut deep into her with that gaze that read her like a book, like a smutty pirate adventure with corsets and rum and skin that tastes like salt.

"I'm quite comfortable actually if…"

Emma reached for her pistol as Hook caught her wrist. Their eyes finally met and it was electric.

"Quite aggressive aren't we?" he smiled.

"As sick of your shit as I am Hook, I was going to shoot the ropes"

"Killian"

"What?"

"I'd say we're more than acquainted now wouldn't you? So you can call me Killian"

"I don't _want_ to call you Killian" She seethed

"…and I don't want to sit in your lap and play niceties either, I want to go home, with my son, and my parents and leave you, Regina and Gold here to fight it out!"

"What does the winner get?"

"A bullet" she replied before firing a round off into the skies and sending them both plummeting to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The displeasure of landing hard on his back was quickly replaced by the warm sensation of Emma pressed tight to his body. Her head buried in the nook of his shoulder she breathed heavily until finally regaining her composure and lifting her eyes to meet Hooks passionate gaze. They didn't say anything for what felt like the longest time and Hook regretted not acting quicker and ravishing her before the calls of Snow and David reached them through the thicket.

Emma rolled away and matched his position, starring up at the sky as the last rays of sunlight disappeared before her eyes. She too felt conflicted, unsure where her impulses would have led them both had they not been so rudely interrupted.

"They're here! David they're alright!"

"Why are you on the ground? What did he do?" David snarled, shooting Hook an accusatory glare as both Princess and Pirate pushed themselves up and brushed themselves off.

"Nothing, we got caught in a trap" replied Emma a little shortly, still stiff after their confrontation on the shore.

"I wouldn't say nothing." mumbled Hook under his breath, luckily only Emma heard it and replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We don't have time for this" snipped Regina, rubbing her hands together beneath black gloves, alerting Emma to the chill of the night for the first time. Her whole body tingled with unnatural heat, a blush on her chest, slowly climbing up her neck, Hook had stopped touching her but still she felt his breath on her skin, the warm indent of his fingers on her hip.

"Quite the contrary deary, we've all the time in the world."

Gold had barely said a word to any of them since he left Belle behind in Story Brooke, torturing them all with judging looks and frustrated huffs throughout the journey but offering no real conversation. They couldn't have made it to Neverland without him but couldn't they have dumped him overboard the moment they arrived?

"My foe speaks the truth, we'll achieve nothing in the dark, let's make a fire and continue our mission at first light" offered Hook, his eyes never leaving Emma as she paced a few feet away.

3333

An hour later and the sun had fully set. Neverland at dark was a beautiful sight, lit only by oversized stars, the likes of which Emma had only seen in Henrys book. Snow and David lay side by side wrapped in blankets from the ship, a subtle snoring sounded from somewhere in the dark alerting Emma to Regina's presence and Gold was nowhere to be seen, wandered off in the dark to do whatever nefarious deed Rumpelstiltskin does when the lights go out.

Hook sat with his back to a large oak and watched Emma watch the stars. He was half tempted to pull the old 'do you know the constellations' line, just to get closer to her, wrap one arm around her shoulders and point up at the sky with the other, but he knew it wouldn't work with Emma. Too smart that lass, could've been a pirate if she wasn't a princess.

"What are you looking at Hook?"

"Perfection"

"Pfft"

"Don't like stars then love?" He smirked, enjoying the look on her face, berating herself for thinking he had meant her and not the landscape she had been enjoying too.

She didn't reply, letting the silence fill the space between them.

"What happened to your necklace?"

She raised an eyebrow in no particular direction and continued to watch the stars, not interested in sharing, preferring the sound of his voice to her own.

"Bae gave it to you? You've taken it off because he's gone"

"I took it off before then"

"Aye, you didn't wear it when you chained me to a radiator in New York, I remember now"

"Please Hook" she pleaded in an attempt to find some peace, to no avail ofcourse.

"Ooh I like the sound of that" he growled, all whiskey and golden syrup. That voice made up for the lack of two hands to undress a woman, just a few words and they did it themselves.

"I thought it'd be at least another day before I heard you beg" he chuckled then and the shivers returned, forcing Emma to wrap her arms around herself.

"Does this ever work with girls Hook? Toss innuendo after innuendo at them and they what? Fall at your feet?"

"I prefer them in my lap but if you're offering" another quirk of an eyebrow, this time accompanied by an outreached hand, as if he really believed she'd oblige.

"I'm going for a walk"

She stood up and he followed suit, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Fair play, I apologise darling, I will leave you be if you promise not to wander off into the forest again, didn't exactly work out for you last time did it."

"It's not just you. I can't just sit here. I should be out there looking for my son." She whispered aggressively, waving her arms in the appropriate direction to really deliver her point but taking care not to wake her sleeping parents.

Hook didn't like this feeling of being helpless, unable to aid her any more than he already had, he resorted to innuendo and brazen flirtation to take both their minds off of the boy but he could see that it wasn't working. She was a mother first and nothing short of finding her son again would put her at ease.

"Come over here"

"What? No."

"Don't argue with me lass, come over here" He took a few slow steps back towards the darkness of the surrounding forest and she glared in his general direction, no longer able to make out more than an outline of the well-built pirate.

"Emmmma" he called and she folded her arms and turned her back on the sound, hoping he'd trip over Regina and invoke her wrath. Instead she felt the warmth of breath against her ear before being pulled back into the darkness, one strong arm around her waist, pressing her into his lean chest and the other covering her mouth. She struggled a little though she knew she was in no danger and her heart really wasn't in it, to be honest none of her was really in it. Every cell of her being was yelling at her to vent her frustrations with his body, use him and be done with it, maybe tire herself out enough to sleep a couple of hours and tire him enough to finally close that incessant and sinful mouth. Finally stopping he placed his hand over her heart and chuckled low in his throat, his torso humming against her back.

"You needn't be so excited Swan, I'm not going to ravish you" dipping his head lower so that his lips brushed gently against her neck.

"Not yet" he finished. The warmth in the pit of her stomach was starting to burn through the rest of her, she felt that familiar tug between her legs, her body sure that this was right, more sure than her mind would ever be.

She mumbled something against his hand in reply and he released her lips long enough for her to speak, still buried in her neck as though oxygen seeped from her pores and he couldn't breathe without being close to her skin.

"Are you trying to get shot?"

"I'm trying to take your mind off of things. How am I doing?"

"Shit. You're just pissing me off and looking to get a bullet between the eyes"

He releases her and she feels instantly cold at the loss of his body against hers.

"I want to show you something"

"If it's under your clothing I'm not interested"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Swan, I thought I was the pirate here" he laughs and steps back again, further in to the darkness and despite the logical voice in her head screaming "Go back to the camp! You don't need this! This is not good for you!" she follows, arms outstretched, feeling her way in the dark.

"Warm… warmer… oh very hot Swan, right… there" his guiding voice does little more than rile her up as she treads carefully through the thicket, he sounds positively debauched and try as she might, she can't ignore the heat pooling between her thighs.

Finally a warm and calloused hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her through a particularly dense group of trees and she's met with a glowing green light.

"Not everything about Neverland is evil"


	3. Chapter 3

Stories told in glass, broken shards of green, blue, red, brown and gold, adorned with rubies and crystals and all sorts of beautiful little stones Emma had never seen. The mural covered the stone walls around the lagoon, bouncing starlight off of the water and into Emma's eyes that pricked with tears threatening to fall.

"There were no picture books in my world, telling tales of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, I got my information from here"

Emma's eyes scanned over the images before her, an open window, a young girl and a shadow. Delicate shards of golden glass dotted around reminded her of Tinkerbelle and there was no confusion over the blatant image of Big Bens clock face, surrounded by stars.

"Who made these?" she asked, taking a step forward and reaching out her hand.

"The Lost Boys I assume, perhaps this lost girl" he pondered, gesturing to the image Emma knew to be Wendy just as the tip of Emma's finger made contact with a sharp edge of glass, causing her to gasp and pull her hand back.

"Careful" said the pirate reaching for her hand which she quickly pulled away.

"It's fine"

"Let me see"

He caught her wrist in his hook and gazed down on the blood red spot forming atop her skin, Emma couldn't help but wonder about the symbolism of pricked fingers, one of few fairy tale tropes not yet mentioned in Story Brooke. Her mind went blank however as Hook brought her finger up to his mouth and closed his lips around the tip, swishing his tongue across the cut and all the while keeping his eyes latched onto hers.

"Err… Hook…" she breathed, hating her body for reacting the way it had, her mind suddenly running wild with images of his mouth put to better use, those eyes gazing down on her as she dug her nails into the taught skin of his back.

"Yes Emma?" he asked, releasing her finger only to plant butterfly kisses on the back of her hand, on her palm then slowly, gradually up to her wrist where his teeth came into play, eliciting a brand new reaction from her sex starved body.

That was the problem; she hadn't had sex in who knows how long, too long! With Graham they had come close, she'd wanted him but not like this, this was animal, this was a craving she didn't know she was capable of feeling; a ravenous hunger that made her wet her lips in anticipation.

"Hook…" she almost growled, the unfamiliar sound of her own voice confusing her, she almost laughed at her swooning princess bit, wondering if this crap was in her blood or if it really did just take some broken glass to get her going.

He was closer now, done with her wrist he'd made his way up her arm until, pulling her into him so that only a few inches divided them, he brought his lips to her neck. Breathing in, he growled in satisfaction sending shivers across her skin with the ghost of his breath.

"Are you cold?" he asked against her skin and she swallowed, shaking her head ever so slightly, almost unable to move for fear she'd get her wits back and run away, either that or dive into the lagoon and give herself a much needed cooling off.

The sound of fabric tearing didn't do much to pull her out of her reverie and before she knew it the remains of her tank top fell from her body, the only top she'd brought to Neverland no less but her thoughts were currently too far from reality to care.

As his hand stroked across the expanse of her back, an almost tender act that made her muscles relax beneath his palm, the tip of his hook rested against the button of her pants, weighted in possibility, just teasing her to the point where simply the cold of the metal against the skin of her stomach was driving her wild.

Nothing was said between them, Hook, worried words would chase her away or bring harsh reality tumbling down upon them, Emma was simply too out of breath, too suffocated with need, to form speech.

He finally stopped breathing her in and traced his tongue along her jugular, smirking as she trembled beneath his attention. Burying one hand in his hair to grip on for dear life, she let the other grip the wall that he had expertly backed her up against without even realising they'd been walking.

The sound of a button popping between them was closely followed by a zip dragged languidly down, the sound so frustratingly sensuous Emma began to ache between her thighs, the need to feel him there overwhelming her.

The clasp of her bra was easy business too, falling to the ground and exposing bare flesh and pink nipples to his waiting mouth. Pulling one nipple between his teeth he teased at the flesh of the other with his one good hand before trailing his fingers down as his hook manoeuvred her jeans past her hips and let them crumble around her ankles. Unable to think clearly enough to simply step out of them Hook obliged, lifting one leg up at the thigh with the forearm of his injured arm to level her at just the right position as his fingers found her folds.

Her eyes grew wide and met his, a smouldering and intense gaze possessing his blue orbs, she no longer felt as though he could read her mind, too busy reading her body, watching her tiny movements of pleasure, squirming beneath his ministrations as he stroked in a circular motion across her clit, sweeping between her folds to spread her wetness for good use.

"Uhh Hook" she whined, biting down on her lower lip and only then realising they hadn't even kissed yet. He swept his tongue across his bottom lip, watching her hungrily and she couldn't help but do the same, begging him to kiss her with just a look. All thoughts of kissing left her though as one finger entered her, making her shake and squeeze her eyes shut, biting down harder to suppress the yell that wanted to escape.

Another finger joined the first and gradually began pumping in and out. Her breaths came quicker and shorter, her breast heaving as a tension built up in her core that threatened to boil over at any second. Gripping his hair tighter she pulled his lips to hers, overcome with the sensation of him, soft and warm and swallowing her moans as his tongue begged access, opening her mouth to him their tongues met in a waltz that sent shivers throughout her entire body as she finally found her release, tightening around his hand and falling back against the wall, breathless and satiated.

Hook dropped to his knees and pressed a gentle kiss to her centre atop her underwear before pulling her jeans back up and buttoning them, handing Emma her bra with an open and honest smirk.

"Think you'll sleep now?" he asked, eyes light and cheerful, pleased with his performance and the reactions he'd teased out of her.

"Uh… what?" she replied, still with stars in her eyes and slightly shaking legs.

"Come on, we've got a long day tomorrow and you look well and truly spent" he finished, turning away from her and marching off towards the camp, a confidence and swagger in his stride she hadn't seen since their journey in the Enchanted Forest.

"Fucking pirate."


	4. Chapter 4 (penultimate)

The morning after the night before, the night that had left her hot and unsatisfied, itching to touch herself or just get up off the floor and touch him, that night, had passed too slowly and now as the group woke, well rested and ready, Emma felt the pull of exhaustion on her eyelids accompanied by the uncomfortable stick of sweat and dirt, she longed to be back home drinking a hot chocolate with cinnamon after a long cool shower, to be anywhere but here and to have her son back in her arms.

"Breakfast" announced David a little too cheerfully, holding out his offering of ripe red watermelon. Everyone accepted gratefully, even a slightly out of place Rumpelstiltskin, and ate as they discussed the days plans. Emma kept her eyes averted from the object of her obvious desire, unwilling to let him have the upper hand and see her pupils dilate at the mere sight of him. Hook however, hadn't taken his eyes off of the princess since they returned to camp last night, roaming down her exposed neck to the curve of her shoulder and across the expanse of her back, he'd noticed how stiff she looked, believing it the symptom of the hard ground, not knowing she'd been meticulously replaying the events of their little tryst over and over again in her mind, feeling herself grow wet and ready.

He watched her now with interest, aware that she was purposefully avoiding eye contact but more acutely aware of the small drops of juice from her watermelon as they escaped her mouth and slid slowly down her jaw and into the crevice between her breasts. He licked his lips thinking about tasting her. Last night had been one thing but he'd barely had a chance to explore her body, to run his tongue across her most sensitive skin and feel her tense and squirm beneath him.

"We should split up"

Everyone turned to Hook, as if noticing him for the first time and seemed to silently consider his statement before David nodded.

"You're right, we'll cover more ground"

"And the quicker we find Henry the quicker we can get back to Story Brooke" Offered Snow, in agreement.

Emma finally shot a glance in Hooks smug direction and he raised an eyebrow at her with a grin which she quickly turned away from.

"Alright, me and Gold, Hook and Regina and you two" finished Emma, gesturing to her parents.

"Hold up Swan. The queen and I are the only two unlucky enough to know Neverland, we should be split up to make the best use of our experience".

The rest of the group didn't notice the drawl with which he dragged out the last word or the wink meant just for Emma and it was soon decided that Regina would accompany Rumple for fear pairing him with the pirate would have deadly consequences for either one of them.

"If you're dragging this out and endangering Henry so you can hit on me in the woods I swear…!"

They had gotten less than ten feet into the forest and away from the rest of the group when Emma spun on the heel of her boot and confronted him, exasperation and frustration clear on her features.

"Think rather highly of…"

"Save it. I am not touching you again, last night was a mistake and I am so ashamed of myself for getting distracted when every second counts right now, if we don't hurry…"

"We're going to find him Emma"

Hook took a step forward, clouding her resolve as he invaded her space, his eyes intense and full of something she couldn't quite place… sorrow?

"The last thing I wish to do is steer you away from the right path, I meant only to ease your pain in any way I can".

"Don't they hug where you're from?"

Her brow had smoothed out and she had taken the step between snarling to grimacing on the verge of a smile as he chuckled in reply.

"Not often".

They continued through the woods, Emma aware of his eyes on her at all times, sending shivers in a dance along her skin. She felt bad for yelling at him, especially when she felt she should be thanking him for the best fumble in the dark since… well ever. Boys from her land were all about self-gratification and a speedy release, Hook had been patient, impossibly slow and drawn out and even when he'd finished he hadn't expected her to return the favour, had just marched off back to camp without so much as a thank you mam.

Emma shifted uncomfortably beneath the shirt he'd handed her last night after destroying her own, she'd thought it would be difficult to explain the change of wardrobe but her parents had either turned a blind eye or were really too concerned with the fate of their grandson to notice. Now the material clung to her, close against her skin as the morning sun continued to weigh down on them, Hook seemed to notice and as their eyes met he shot her a questioning look.

"Does it ever get cooler in Neverland? I don't know what's worse, the night or the day"

"You could always take it off" he smirked and she rolled her eyes, picking up the pace a little in hopes she might lose him.

"Only you and me out here Swan and it's nothing I haven't seen before".

"Right, that's perfect, we just stumble across a group of psychotic children holding my son captive and I'm stark naked"

He laughed at that, raking a hand through adorably messy hair. No, not adorably, why had she thought that? Irritatingly messy hair.

"I simply suggested you lose the shirt but if that's where your mind went, please darling, feel free to disrobe, don't mind me".

The overused quirk of an eyebrow earned him another eye roll as Emma rolled her shoulders, an ache setting into the muscle beneath. Hook had noticed her stiff posture and fought his own ache, to touch her, to soothe her pain with the rough pads of his fingers. He'd gotten a taste of her moans the other night, the soft whimpers of her pleasure flooding his ears and he wanted more.

Brought out of his fantasies by her hand firmly against his chest he rose his eyes to see her listening intently to the land around them. Falling quiet, he too tried to pinpoint the source of her alarm, hearing nothing but the breathing of his companion.

"Wha…"

"Shh!"

He fell silent again, this time using whatever had distracted her to study her face for the hundredth time since they had met. Blue eyes searched the trees in the distance, her pastel pink lips, that he longed to see formed into the shape of an O as he dragged profanities from her, were shut firmly in tight line and her cheeks, so red from the heat of the day held stray blonde hairs, stuck to her skin with sweat. She looked tired and desperate and it hurt him in a way he thought himself no longer capable.

"It's a stream"

"Hmm?"

Emma turned her attention to her admirer and he quickly looked at his feet, feeling strangely vulnerable in that moment of reflection.

"Water, thank god!" she finished as she set off towards the sound he couldn't hear.

3333

"Awfully forward of you miss Swan but I'm game"

Coming through a clearing in the trees Hook caught up to an already half undressed Emma, balancing on one leg as she struggled out of her jeans, shirt already discarded against a rock. The stream ran into a beautiful lake, water as blue as the sky above them and twinkling with the rays of the sun. It looked warm but better than the dry, uncomfortable heat of material against her skin.

"Shut up and take your clothes off" she replied and winked, proud of herself for throwing him off guard, if just for a second before he regained his cocksure attitude.

"Don't have to tell me twice lass".

Before he'd even removed his first layer Emma had disappeared into the water, swimming deep down before emerging, glistening like a diamond. The temperature was just right and she could feel her muscles relaxing instantly as she watched Hook casually sling layer after layer onto the rocks alongside her clothing. Her nipples tightened at the sight of him and images of the previous night flashed before her eyes. He was unbelievable. She would never admit it to him, lest his head grow big enough to sink his ship, but his body was perfection, chiselled like an Adonis and marked with scars that told a hundred stories.

"You look hypnotized Swan, should I cover up before you pass out?" he smirked at her as he sank into the water and waded out to her, floating only a breath away from her face.

She really had had the most innocent of intentions when she'd heard the stream running, desperate to cool off for fear she really would pass out from the heat, unable to form a cohesive thought, especially with the added pressure of the pirate beside her. But when he'd come through the trees and seen her undressing, such a palpable vision of lust had crossed his features that she felt it too and mirrored his need. She'd never been wanted like that before, like a dangerous and starving animal looking upon its prey. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, needed her like he needed air and she was starting to feel the same way.

"We're here for Henry"

"Ofcourse"

"But I can't even think let alone travel, I need to just… get this over with so that we can do what we need to do".

She found herself staring at his lips whilst licking her own, eyes wide with want and as he wrapped an arm around her waist beneath the water she closed the space between them, not missing a beat before dipping her tongue in and tasting him.

"Swan" he growled against her lips, plundering her mouth, taking her tongue and blowing her mind. She pulled away to gasp for air and he didn't breathe before moving to her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, ducking beneath the water to plant kisses between her heaving breasts and lower until…

"Killian…" she gasped into the otherwise silent forest as his tongue found her core and his fingers dug into her hips, leaning her back in the water to gain better access.

Seconds had passed and already she felt close to release, his whole mouth covering her, devouring her as his tongue swept blissful laps against her clit.

"Fuck! Hook… uhh".

She felt her muscles start to squeeze and a tension building up in her stomach that threatened to spill over at any minute, unwilling to finish this the same way as before, her own pleasure taking precedence and again denied the touch of his skin, she pulled away. Hook emerged wet and glistening, eyes dark and ravenous, questioning until she reached for him, wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling a swell of excitement at the sensation of him hard against her stomach, brought her lips to his.

He entered her in rhythm with his tongue, slowly at first, easing in to the tightness of her body as it accommodated his large size. Then faster as she rode up and down the length of him, her eyes locked in exquisite pleasure. She felt the oncoming release again as he gripped onto her backside and ran his hook down her spine, sending chills throughout her body. She broke the kiss to look him in the eyes as she felt him fill her in unison with her own climax. A string of profanities left her mouth as only one word graced his lips, repeated in fever until they came back to themselves, never to recover.

"Emma"


End file.
